


云淡风轻

by strikingamrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Severus Snape, F/M, Flower Crowns, Gen, Gender Issues, Hair Braiding, Shippy Gen, Teen Angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikingamrr/pseuds/strikingamrr
Summary: “我不需要一个雏菊链，”他喃喃自语道，聚精会神地凝视着它。它雅致而又阴柔而他感受到一阵突如其来的浸染着妒意的苦闷，这着实荒唐可笑因为妒忌着凋亡的植物这种事简直算是无名之怨。无理性的感知烦扰着他，尤其是当它们似乎是他所拥有的唯一一种情感的时候。（警告：儿童虐待/疏视）





	云淡风轻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summer Afternoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428294) by [sweetkidlousycook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkidlousycook/pseuds/sweetkidlousycook). 



西弗勒斯·斯内普今年十二岁零五十天，而夏天已经差不多结束了，但是他并不在乎，无论如何。暑假对他而言已然成为了抽象的概念，即使他无法用言语来解释他的“尽管如此依然”的进程。

他已经得出了结论，地点和季节并不重要，因为他依旧是他自己，不管怎样，但是以积极进取的角度考虑，莉莉·伊万斯也始终在这里。今天的活动是雏菊链的制作，一个优雅的委派——他掌管收集而她负责制作。到目前为止有三个已经宣告完成，一个环绕着她的脖颈，两个轻绕着她的腰肢，还有一堆倚叠如山的欣长而苗条的雏菊盘绕与她的膝上。他其实只不过是在雏菊的收割方面有条不紊，就像他在魔药课上砍削作料一样得心应手，在霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩赞许的注视下将它们配得成双成对，并且他知道她对于两者都分外欣赏。

“大功告成！这一个是给你的。”

“我不需要一个雏菊链，”他喃喃自语道，聚精会神地凝视着它。它雅致而又阴柔而他感受到一阵突如其来的浸染着妒意的苦闷，这着实荒唐可笑因为妒忌着凋亡的植物这种事简直是无名之怨。无理性的感知烦扰着他，尤其是当它们似乎是他所拥有的唯一一种情感的时候。

“是的你需要。”

他没有争辩什么。她颇为一本正经地给他戴上，犹如这是亚瑟王的授爵仪式而她是格温娜维尔或是湖中仙女，但这个环实在是太小了，它坐在他的头上好似一个微小的皇冠而没有掉下来环绕住他的脖子。莉莉情不自禁地笑了出来，于是他对她“怒目而视”。

“我并不是在嘲笑你，西弗，我发誓。是这乱七八糟中的那么一件事，它意外地好笑。我是在与你同乐。”

他没有指明他并不在开怀大笑。他可以做到，但他不会这样做。

“说句实话，它看起来相当不错，”她补充道，仿佛是在怂恿他来反驳她。她摘下她自己的花链，移除了三两个茎干，而后把它重新放在了她的头上。“看。现在我俩就差不多了。这没什么。”

“它很适合你。”

“谢谢你。”她装模作样地摆出了好一会儿傲慢的态势，像是任何带着王冠的美人都可能会做的那样，接着重新坐回原处，交叉着两条腿，膝头上草色斑斑。“我在想，是否仙子们也会穿戴这样的花朵。”

西弗勒斯一边带着他始终如一的略有些神经质的充沛的精力撕扯着树叶，一边立刻开始思考这个问题。“不，它们太小了。也许她们会乱成一气地胡乱穿戴上一朵，或者是用什么类似于谨小慎微的神经兮兮的图案之类的东西来打扮自己。但她们大概只会把花儿吃掉。”

“我从来没有见过仙子或小精灵，”她悲哀地说，用一根棍子戳着地。她仍旧是未能摆脱旧时的习惯，一如往常地将一切都当做虚而无形的魔杖对待，仅仅是因为她现在有了属于自己的真正的魔杖。“我在想这是为什么？我的意思是，在这一年我已经和一个大吵大闹热衷于恶作剧的小鬼以及众多鬼魂，再及三匹独角兽打了照面，但我依然从未见过一个小小的小精灵。他们是不喜欢我还是怎么样？”

她们如何能够不喜欢你？怎么会有任何人不喜欢你？他没有说出口，这是必然。他的人生感觉上似乎便是彻头彻尾地由他的“一切尽在不言中”的意义重大和极为重要的事情构成的。但是沉默只会在家中和学校的公共休息室里是一剂良药；他必须要和莉莉说话，否则莉莉就会用激将法的把戏从他口中套出真正的答案，远快于他所能适应的。“一筹莫展。在学校我打赌他们使了个法子让它们避开清洗和种种琐事，而在家的时候大抵是因为矮牵牛花的浑身上下纯然散发出一股麻瓜的气味儿以至于把她们都吓跑了。但这未尝不是一件好事，有一次一个愚蠢的小精灵咬了我，那是在我妈正在努力尝试着把她们的窝从我卧室的窗帘上移走的时候。”

“真的吗？”西弗勒斯在怀疑他是否应该感受到被冒犯。她听起来对他的受伤是如此兴奋，但他也提醒自己这不过是对事不对人——倘若让他处在她现在的境况之下他的反应大概也是大差不差。他们谈天说地，聊着小精灵的意外事故，聊着她的宠物猫，讲讲关于西弗勒斯在垃圾桶里拾到的猫仔的事，直到刹那之间他们恍然意识到夏日的夕阳欲颓，暮色四合，莉莉有点饿了。

“最好走吧。牧羊人派配上茶。”她说着，脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。

“好。”

他们握住彼此的手，就这样过了一会儿，去用无声无息的沉默作为最后的告别，去确认他们寂静的祈祷——熟练完美地拼读着它们，与此同时等待着属于他们的来自霍格沃兹的信函。纵然他们的希望已被予批准，他们的祷告却一如往常。然后她一头冲进那些与她村庄的一半接壤的郁郁葱葱之中，宛如一个神话中的风精灵。而他踏上了另一条道路，与她背道而驰，消失在沿着斜坡建造的工人们租户的迷宫之中。

他没有告诉他的父母他去了哪里，然而他们也并没有在等候着他，他们只不过在喝着茶，像烟囱一样吐露出一片烟斜雾横，并伴随着另一场关于家政管理的预算费用的争吵。他的父亲还尚未去酒馆，他身上依然裹挟着混合了工厂、汗液和石油气息的味道。

霎时间，西弗勒斯记了起来。他的头发上依然戴着花。

像一个小姑娘。

那些花儿从他的头上滑落，花瓣都还完好无损。掌掴的声音在他的耳朵里循环往复嗡嗡作响，但他不用去“凝神谛听”以弄明白他父亲话语的含义，他的嘴巴怒气冲冲地扭曲的方式，他的唾沫星子四处飞溅。他的母亲站在一旁，一边讲些阿谀奉承的话一边安慰着他，但是就连像他这样的小小年纪都明白这纯粹只是为了她自己的利益而非他的。

***

他的母亲说十四岁这样的年纪对于和一个女孩儿一起独自闲逛实在是过分大了，她说那样会有“麻烦”，但在这个夏天她已失去了管束他的所有权利。他方才做出了决定并正在坚持下去。莉莉那间沐浴着午后暖阳光辉的阁楼像是从一部“多愁善感”的小说中诞生的东西，充满了阳光和尘埃微粒。里面甚至有一张空床，一个以钢铁为构架的玩意儿——他们勉勉强强能够完成安装固定。他让她躺在床上然后自己靠近墙角边去一探究竟那里是否像他的壁脚板上一样有老鼠洞。

“西弗，过来。你的头发乱成鸟窝了。”

“呃，不要，我不会让你——”他开始念叨了，但与此同时他也已经乖乖地坐在她的腿间，他的头低垂着宛如在祈祷。他愤愤不平地抱着双臂，总之仅仅只是为了捍卫自己的立场。这就像是她在他的腰上套了一股细绳，而每每当她说话时她就拉一下。并非粗暴地。但足矣。

她把她的左手放在他的脖子上，同时开始着手处理那些板结的地方，他感觉自己正坐在电椅上被处以极刑或被一而再再而三地猛扇耳光，在她甚至还未拖曳任何纠缠不清的发丝之前。他几乎是在用力胡乱地挣扎以逃出她的掌控，不过他控制住了他自己，然后一边数三下一边进行着深呼吸。

她的低低的哼唱声贯穿了她给他梳头过程的始终，而他想知道这是为什么。莫非是遗传自她母亲的习惯？或许如果他的母亲也是一边哼着小曲儿一边给他梳头他也就会更像莉莉一些，但她从来没有这样做过，因而他也就不是很像。这似乎不太站得住脚，但它绘出了一个足够简单明了的童话故事，所以他选择保留这一种可能。它比事实更好。

她已经将他的头发梳得服服帖帖，然而她持续不断地通过她的手指去编织，捻弄着，快速旋转着仿佛这是她自己的头发，这种方式暗示着她的工作还没有落下帷幕。“我想要把你的头发编成辫子，”她的神色熠熠生辉，而他的胃一下子沉了下去好似他正在吞咽一块岩石。

“最好不要，”他的声音低沉沙哑“我马上就得把它去掉。要是我爸看到它是这种样子那我该怎么办？”

“你不应该在意他怎么想，反正他对无论什么东西都抱有满腔的怨气。”她温声细语地说。她已经在致力于把他的头发分成三股。她是正确的。毋庸置疑她是对的。无论如何总有什么事情能让他的父亲气得暴跳如雷。但是最好这根导火索是件鸡毛蒜皮的事儿，是一件在控制范围内的事，是一件与他们的全部影响没有丝毫瓜葛的事。他无法承担一个如此天大地大的犯规。不是现在。永远也不可能。是的，最好他义愤填膺的对象是一品脱啤酒的价格或者是爱德华·希斯亦或是他那“故弄玄虚”玩起了失踪的烟草，而不是他的儿子顶着一头被编成辫子的头发回到家，其上还别着花。

她开始大力地拽他的头发，在她着手于她的法式编织的时候，但他甚至没有一点畏惧退缩的意思。她的手指掠过他的头皮，就像有阵阵电流流窜其间，而且仅仅是稍微有点方式不佳。他怀疑着他是否想要亲吻她。这将会是一件正确的事去做，不是吗？如果你身处于这样一个戏剧性的阁楼之中，在这样一个慵懒的夏日的黄昏，而你正在和你爱的人独处，而他们正在触碰着你。可能，若是一个真正的男人就会亲吻她。一个真正的男人至少会想要这么做。他的母亲说在这样的年纪，一个男孩和一个女孩不能被让单独共处一室，他很确信他爱她，但他也更加坚定不移地相信他还不是一个真正的男人，因为亲吻听起来令人讨厌。唾液交缠还有舌头以及牙齿之间的碰撞，大概。凭借一个吻，他无法传达给她任何讯息，他无法告诉她任何事，借由轻叩着她的手腕，给她一个微笑，她的手指游走于他的发间，一个无声无息的古老的祈祷。

他把这个瞬间锁进了他的心里，把它好好地藏在某个角落里，这样它就不会从他的双眼中流露，从他嘴角旁的小动作里泄露出来，以至于人尽皆知。他的脑海中浮现出了一个小的不能再小的箱子，精雕细刻的，深色木质的，带着一个华丽的金色锁。他差不多能感觉到那把钥匙就被攒在他的手心里。它将是沉重的，它的铁质外表覆盖上了他皮肤的温度。他想象着把这份情感安置在了这个小箱子里，上了锁。把它藏在一个宛如深渊的一片漆黑的房间的地板之下，然后往回走出这个房间，顺势蜿蜒而下一条走廊，穿过一千扇门，走到外面的一个花园里。当你把它转化为一个精神上的藏宝游戏锻炼时，一切的一切都会变得更加云淡风轻。

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot my account for 3 years;_;but finally made it here.  
> Sorry for the delay and hope u enjoy it anyway!
> 
> 老年人把账号搞丢了……  
> 现在把它从老福特上搬运过来  
> 希望大噶喜欢呀！


End file.
